


Coincidence

by HansoldMySoul



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Enjoy!, I'm so sorry for this, Jisung and Taewoong are savage, Jongyeon is Ong's brother because I can, M/M, Ongniel being idiots, Woojin is a baby, aka real life, i love them really, it's for the best, just pretend this never happened, lowkey maroo boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: In which Daniel thinks he must be hallucinating because a famous model doesn't just show up to your book signing, twice... but that's definitely Ong Seongwoo gazing at him through ridiculous sunglasses and a knitted scarf in the middle of July. Oh boy.





	Coincidence

?> Foreword 1 I Think Not 

 

"We're right on schedule. Gates open at two for Q and A and then the actual signing will last about two hours which means we'll be finished right on time for happy hour at that great Mexican place across the street from the theatre." The older man prattled on, regardless of whether his charge was interested in holding any sort of conversation or not. Not that Daniel minded really, he was quite content to let Jisung talk to himself about plans that he'd surely to be dragged along to against his will. 

 

"Jisung, please think with your brain instead of your stomach just this once, okay? I'd like to get through this event without a repeat of last times disaster." Daniel huffed, shuddering at the memory of a weird, obsessed fan who'd shown up at his last fansign and spouted a whole monologue about them being destined for one another. He'd never think of plastic bags or yarn the same way again. 

"It's not like you're some bigshot celebrity or anything, jeez, you're just a guy who wrote a couple of books that people just happened to find mildly interesting. I think the fame is getting to you just a little." Jisung snorted in reply, shoving the taller mans shoulder playfully to show that he was joking. Daniel didn't look amused in the slightest by the sarcastic comment but he chose to walk away instead of continuing the conversation that was pretty pointless to begin with in his opinion. 

"And you're the guy who's frequently only mentioned as Kang Daniel's manager so really, which of us hasthe right to get a little big headed sometimes?" Daniel shot back, lips stretched into a wide grin as he engaged in his favorite activity of all time, bickering with one of his oldest friends. Daniel may have joked about being better than Jisung but really they could tell each other anything and it was that relationship that had kept them together since since their first meeting in Elementary school. 

It had been irritatingly bright and sunny all afternoon and Daniel had found himself wishing on more than one occasion that the event could be moved to a different time and or date so that he wouldn't have to deal with the headache that would certainly happen as a byproduct (if Jisung didn't cause one first.)

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that so many people like my books but you'd think they'd learn a thing or two about personal space and human decency...espcially after being told time and time again that grabbing my hands or trying to stroke my hair is considered improper and that they should refrain from doing so." The younger man's nose scrunched up im frustration as he recalled the times when people who called themselves his fans had come a little too close for comfort of disregarded the concept of personal space. "It's as of being in the presence of my handsome self just isn't enough for them, the just have to try and push that little bit further," he raised his eyebrows as he spoke allowing the faux superiority in his words to ring out. Jisung tried his best to look unimpressed for all of about two seconds before he snorted and threw the file he'd been holding at Daniel. 

"Read through that before the event starts; it's a proposal that Jinwoo sent me for a five city tour and people are likely to ask you questions about it today so do try to at least seem like you know what they talking about." and with that the older man was gone, already beckoning to one of the staff who was busy setting up cheap folding chairs for the foray of expected guests and shouting something about table cloths and the colour pink (a colour that Daniel himself wa rather fond of, not that he'd ever admit that out loud.)

"I wonder if he'll be here again today," Daniel muttered to himself under his breath, the tall, dark hair not-stranger from his Gangnam signing playing on his thoughts like a virtuoso played the black and white ivory of a pianos keys. A rather apt description if he did say so himself considering the fact that both created a rather beautiful end result. 

"Who? Tall, dark and stalker-ish?" A voice inquired from behind him and Daniel almost jumped out of his skin before noticing that it was just Taewoong, Jisung's boyfriend who had a knack for turning up at every event whether he was invited or not. (It didn't really matter what Daniel dictated because Jisung would make sure that the man had exclusive tickets to every event if he so desired.) "Your secret crush~" Taewoong contniued, dragging out the last word for maximum effect and grinning when he got exactly the reaction he'd been expecting.

"Fuck off," Daniel muttered, turning and walking in the opposite direction if only to hide the obviouos colour that had risen to his cheeks before he could incur any further teasing from the annoying tag-along.

"You're a terrible liar Dan, I can't believe you legitimely wrote his name next to yours on your manuscript before turning it in to Jinwoo for proof-reading. I hope that one of his crazy-ass fans finds out and lets him know inadvertantly."

"Thanks hyung," Daniel drawled sarcastically in reply, "I always knew that you wished death upon me but it's nice to have some confirmation all the same." Okay, so maybe Kang Daniel was a little on the dramatic side but he would definitely die if Ong Seongwoo ever found out about his one-sided affection for him. (The latter being an accomplished model with millions of fans that were likely a thousand times more interesting that Daniel himself.)

"Anyway," he tagged on as an after thought before he left to prepare for the event that would start in two short hours, "It probably wasn't even him at Gangnam. You know how terrible my eyesight is without my glasses, it could have been literally anyone."

Taewoong snorted, placing his hand heavily on Daniel's shoulder and leaning down to mutter, "Keep telling yourself that Danny, not just anyone goes around wearing bright pink and zebra print in combination and even less people show up in a magazine wearing the exact same outfit less than a week later under the title, 'Ong Seongwoo tops brand ranking for 4th consecutive week.'"

Upon seeing the way his friends face had fallen, Taewoong added a final shot to prove his point.

"You're so screwed Dan, You're stupidly in love with the guy and he's doing his best impression of a sesaeng fan. I've never seen two people so perfect for each other while being so completely idiotic about it."

Daniel had stopped listening at the word 'love'.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, sorry that this took so long to get out and also that it's so short but it's supposed to be an introduction to Daniel and his merry band of MMO boys who like nothing more than to tease him about each and everything.
> 
> Next chapter will be the same sort of thing from Ong's perspective so I hope you don't get too bored...
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments! Things you liked/things you think I could improve!
> 
> -Lala


End file.
